KODE 090318
by SN.FB
Summary: BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA STUDIO! HANYA PINJAM SAHAJA CHARATER! APA- APA TERJADI DALAM INI! ADALAH CERITA MILIK SAYA! KALAU TERSAMA MINTA MAAF SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! ADA SYARAT NAK BACA BUKU INI! KALAU TAK BOLEH IKUT, BOLEH JALAN , CARI YANG LAIN! FangBoy!


**[ ALL COPY FROM WATTPAD ]**

Fang x Boboiboy

Hanya seronok sahaja.

Maaf kalau terabaikan kau wahai buku...

( Merapu jap! )

Dah baca amaran kan?! So, tak payahlah taip lagi... Mood malas gila ni...

Fang dan Boboiboy dulu bergaduh. Tak lama berbaik... Korang tak rasa pelik? Gaduh, baik semula. Ahh, memang pelik sikit untuk pasangan tu.. Gopal , Yaya dan Ying memang tak pernah peduli.

Guru-guru di sekolah sedang adakan mesyuarat. Fang dan Boboiboy mengambil kesempatan untuk keluar kelas. Dan sekali lagi Gopal , Yaya dan Ying tidak bertanya pun kenapa.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Fang memeluk Boboiboy dari belakang dan mula menghirup aroma Boboiboy.

" Hngh... "

Lidah basah itu mula menjilat perlahan leher jenjang itu. Boboiboy menggenggam lengan yang memeluk dirinya sambil menutup mata dan menangkat sedikit wajahnya, memberi ruang pada Fang menjelajah leher putih itu.

" Akh.. "

Fang start menggigit pelan dan menghisap kesan gigitan itu. Dia pun melepaskan dan melihat kissmark yang baru sahaja dia torehkan. Jemari kanan Fang mula masuk ke dalam baju sekolah Boboiboy dan semakin naik. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya mula membuka zip seluar Boboiboy.

" Uhh.. Fang... "

Fang menunduk - memperdalamkan ciuman pada leher Boboiboy. Tangannya semakin nakal dan mencuit sedikit nipple yang ada di balik baju Boboiboy.

" Nghh.. Fang... Ah... "

Tangan itu sudah menggenggam di balik seluar. Lidah itu mula bergerak ke arah telinga Boboiboy.

" Boboiboy~~ "

"... Hngh... "

Fang semakin aktif. Dia membalikkan badan Boboiboy dan mula kiss Boboiboy. Terpengaruh dengan rakan sebaya, Boboiboy mengalungkan lengannya pada leher tegas Fang. Terdengar bunyi zip jaket dibuka dan dilemparkan sesuka hati.

" Hmm ... Ngh.. "

Masih fokus dengan fresh kiss , Fang membuka satu persatu butang yang ada pada baju sekolah Boboiboy lalu mencampakkannya lagi. Setelah merasakan Boboiboy kehabisan nafas, Fang melepaskan dengan tak rela.

" Hah... Hah... Hah..! "

Boboiboy mengambil nafas cepat setelah Fang melepaskan. Fang pula sibuk membuka jaket yang dia ikat di pinggang dan membentangkannya bersama dengan baju Boboiboy dan jaket Boboiboy.

Setelah selesai, Fang teris membaringkan Boboiboy dan menghisap nipple Boboiboy kuat. Boboiboy sampai menaikkan bahagian dadanya saking nikmatnya rasa.

" Ahhh! Fang! "

Fang tak hentikan hisapan malah semakin membuat Boboiboy rasa panas sangat. Tangan kiri Fang mula memasuki dalam seluar Boboiboy.

" Ahh..! J-jangan... Ngh... "

Tak mengendahkan kata-kata Boboiboy, Fang menghentikan semua kegiatannya tadi. Dia duduk diantara kaki Boboiboy. Dia sibuk membuat butang yabg ada di bajunya dan biakan begitu sahaja menampakkan dada bidang itu.

Fang menangkangkan kaki BoBoiBoy lebar-lebar. Seluar Boboiboy ditarik kasar - eh tak... Fang koyakkan seluarnya dan juga dalamannya. Terlihatlah dick comel yang menegang. Fang meletakkan kedua-dua kaki putih itu di bahunya.

" Dah tegang dah? Awalnya~~ "

" Hhh.. j-jangan g-goda ak-aku... "

" Comel la~ geram aku jadinya~ "

" Fang! "

Fang tergelak. Melihat sisi Boboiboy yang manja and blushing ni memang menyeronokkan. Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kesal.

Fang menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat paha yabg berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

" Hngh... Geli~ "

Terus menjilat dan sampai depan dick Boboiboy. Terus sahaja Fang masukkan dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

" Ahh! Ahh..! "

Mata Boboiboy terpejam. Tangannya refleks menggenggam rambut Fang yang berada di selangkangannya. Mendongak ke atas - menikmati rongga mulut Fang yang memakannya seperti gula-gula. Fang pula menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan laju memberikan kenikmatan pada Boboiboy.

" Ahh, ahh.. F-Fanhg... Uggghh.. t-tak ... Tahan .. ahh.. "

Mendegar desahan itu, dia mempercepatkan kulumannya.

" Aahh! Ahh! " Boboiboy cuba menarik kepala Fang agar Fang mengeluarkan dicknya tapi otaknya malah berfikir kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Badan itu mula bergetar hebat, " ahh! Fanhg! Akh-ahku...!! AHH! "

Klimaks.

" Hah.., Hah.. hah, hah.. "

" Kita belum selesai~~ " Fang smirk lebar.

Dia memutarkan badan Boboiboy, memaksanya merangkak dengan melebarkan kedua belah kakinya. Tangan Boboiboy tak mampu menampung akhirnya dia membiarkan pinggulnya terangkat.

Fang melebarkan hole itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lalu didekatnya wajah ke hole itu lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam - cuba membasahi hole itu.

Boboiboy terkejut. Dia meremas baju sekolahnya yang Fang bentangkan. Mendesah tertahan. Cara Fang membuatnya tegang lagi.

Merasakan semua itu cukup, Fang menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuka zip seluar dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan dicknya yang lebih besar dan panjang berbanding Boboiboy. Dia memposisikan dicknya pada hole Boboiboy. Fang mendekatkan diri pada punggung itu dan menahan pinggang Boboiboy supaya di posisi yang sama.

" Ready? "

" ... Y-yes..."

THRUST!

" Argh!!!!! S-sakit... "

Fang kiss belakang Boboiboy dan kocok dick Boboiboy supaya Boboiboy lebih tenang. Fang terasa hole Boboiboy terlalu ketat. Boboiboy terasa dia terbelah dua... Lain rasanya... Beberapa saat, Boboiboy dah mula tenang...

" Can I? " Fang bertanya.

" ... Yes.. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes... Rasanya kurang selesa dalam keadaan macam ni... "

Fang mengalihkan semua baju yang ada di bawah Boboiboy entah kemana dan mula bergerak.

" Urk... Hhh.. "

" Hah.. s-sempit...! "

Fang mula bergerak laju.

" Ah... ah! Fanhg! Oohh.. situh! Ah,ah! "

" Shhh...! Ungh...! "

Fang melajukan sodokannya dan tangannya tak lupa dick Boboiboy. Semakin lama, Fang semakin memperdalamkan dan laju. Bunyi daging(?) bertemu daging(?) terdengar jelas. Fang merendahkan tubuhnya , merapatkan diri dengan Boboiboy. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Boboiboy yang masih meremas rumput di situ. Air liur meleleh dari mulut Boboiboy setiap kali mendesah

" Ah,ah, ah..! F-Fanh...! Nyahh~ "

" Ngh.. Bob-boboibhoy.. "

Thrust! Thrust!

" Ah,ah, F-Fanhg! "

Thrust!

" Ah, ah ah-ahku...! "

Thrust!

" AH! FANG!! Hhh.. "

" Ahh.. s-sikit.. ngh! Lagih..! "

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

" Nghhh..! Fanhg... "

" AH! Boboiboy...! "

Thrust! Thrust! THRUST!!!

" OHH!! Boboiboy...! "

" Ahhhh... "

Bruk!

Dan mereka pun tertidur dalam posisi begitu.

Nosebleed!!! *Lap guna kain dan hulurkan sekotak tisu pada seorang readers*

Korang, saya cau dulu! Hahah maaf kalau saya buat tak best.

Respon please!!!!!?

Omake

Yaya dan Ying melihat ke arah koridor di mana Fang masih menarik Boboiboy entah ke mana. Dan mereka membuat keputusan untuk membawa tisu yang tebal dan kering serta tong sampah kecil dan kamera untuk misi pengintipan. Gopal dipaksa mengikuti duo fojushi ini.

Tiba di sana, mereka malah tewas dulu sebelum agenda 'itu'. Gopal pula jadi jerit tertahan dan sibuk mengambil gambar. Banyak pula tu... Sejak itu, dia jadi Fudashi (eh betul ke ejaan ni??? Saya lupa! )

The end!!!

Published again : 5/9/2019


End file.
